forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sub Cruiser/@comment-26332983-20191013192651
The joke that this ranged unit everything retaliates all anything fast units (including eels that are hidden in bushes), all anything heavy units (including hover tanks that are hidden on plains), all anything Champions, all anything light units (except light units with dragon breath ability), all other ranged units (except Anti-Materiel Sniper, Satellite Spoter and Tesla Walker) and only three artillery units from different ages - Stone Throwers, Cannons and Microwave Blasters. With this its counter "Contact!" ability at the same age works only vs Mantas (same-age first light units). Any fast units and heavy units that have bonuses vs ranged units can take out Sub Cruisers as well; Sub Cruiser's retaliation just made large weakness; its the biggest problem with retaliation damage. Even this ranged unit is going to bad matchup, because this ranged unit retaliates and deals reduced damage against one of the units its supposed to counter and for all of its counter units that is vulnerable of retaliation; Sub's Contact! skill as the counter doesnt work vs both artiilery units and dragon breath light units. Therefore "Contact!" with this ranged unit has absolutely weakness in battles vs both fast units (such as eels and gliders) and heavy units (such as crabs, octopods and same-age champions); it has the biggest weakness vs eels, champions and octopods at the same age; it has also weakness vs gliders and crabs due to their combat bonuses vs ranged units. It has also large weakness vs hover tanks, battle fortresses and behemoths as well. All same-age fast units (eels and gliders) can destroy Sub Cruisers everything in just two hits; same-age heavy units (same-age champions, crabs and octopods) can also destroy Sub Cruisers in two hits. Drone Swarm (FE fast unit) can everything destroy Sub Cruiser in just two hits, because the Drone Swarm is still melee unit. TE Champion can also take out Sub Cruisers as well. Sub Cruisers can be easily eaten by anything forward units. Any dragon-breath units that attack the Sub Cruiser and enemy units that outrange the Sub Cruiser's attack range, Sub Cruiser made strength. This ranged unit is both great and hard to use. Sub Cruiser has the highest range of all Contact! ability users which has same range as progressive era sniper. Nautiluses have better matchup than Sub Cruisers against artillery units and dragon breath light units. Some people say that this ranged unit is something useless unit, because this ranged unit with retaliation damage just made large weakness against one of the units its supossed to counter and its too bad type matchup. But however, the Sub Cruiser is strong vs anything other units with Contact! skill, artillery units, light units, fast units from different ages with no bonuses vs ranged units (IFV-s, Attack Helicopters, Combat Drones and Recon Raiders), sometimes strong vs Nautiluses and also strong vs previous ages ranged units. We have to say that the Sub Cruiser is the sniper with Contact! skill, making them a better sniper. Not only that posses the Contact! skill, the Sub Cruiser also posses the Dug-in ability. So this ranged unit everything retaliates all anything Bronze Age units and all anything Late Middle Ages units. In the most however, Sub Cruiser as the counter's Contact skill works as well against all anything light units (except dragon-breath light units) and only three artillery units from different ages (Stone Throwers, Cannons and Microwave Blasters). You want to use Sub Cruisers to knock out Microwave Blasters (TE artillery units) everywhere, also Stone Throwers (BA artillery unit) and Cannons (LMA artillery units); because these three artillery units have the shortest range of all artillery units where the Sub Cruiser is able to retaliate them everywhere.